


Someone Else's Hero

by chuxyssa



Category: Bakugo Katsuki - Fandom, Boku no Hero Academia, Kirishima Eijiro - Fandom, My Hero Academia, bakugou katsuki - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuxyssa/pseuds/chuxyssa
Summary: important notice: i do not ship bkdk aside from their healthy rivalry, please don’t assume i doside note: it’s hard to make bakugo’s character since i’m not used to cursing lol





	1. An End for It to Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Em or @theanimegay on twitter !! Happy Christmas!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Em+or+%40theanimegay+on+twitter+%21%21+Happy+Christmas%21%21).



> important notice: i do not ship bkdk aside from their healthy rivalry, please don’t assume i do  
> side note: it’s hard to make bakugo’s character since i’m not used to cursing lol

In a class-divided world where those in the upper class are the only ones to be given quality education, UA takes pride in being one of the most prestigious academies in Japan. If one doesn’t have any familiarity about schools in Japan, it would be easy to assume that this academy is for the elite members of society only. However, UA, being already an advanced school, prioritizes the students’ abilities more than all else.

Katsuki Bakugou, one from the upper class, is one of the students. Although often hot-headed, notorious, and one with a bad mouth, both his academic skills and physical abilities are formidable. His then childhood best friend, Izuku Midoriya, who he is currently dating, also goes to UA. Unlike Katsuki, Izuku is a shy, and kind boy whose redeeming qualities are his extreme dedication and hardwork. Together, the two make up one of the best duos in the academy.

UA is also filled with cool kids, because smart people can be cool too, right? One of the seniors, Em, is known to host the best parties for whatever occasion. Be it the beginning of the year, acquaintance parties, spring break, or the holidays, the rest of the school would always look forward to their parties. The upcoming one is the Halloween party, and Katsuki knows exactly what to wear.

“Hey, Deku.” He called out to Izuku. “The party’s next Saturday. I’m thinking of some zombie-inspired costume, although we’re not really going to look scary. I found a perfect one online, and we can have my father get it for us.” He grinned, but Izuku didn’t reciprocate the same energy. “Kacchan, that seems great but I... I don’t think I can.” Katsuki, although confused, tried to come up with other ideas, but Midoriya wasn’t worried about the costume.  
“It’s not about what to wear. It’s about us. I’ve been thinking, and.. I don’t want to do this anymore.”  
Everything Katsuki wished Izuku didn’t say, he did. For a moment, his body felt cold, his head was fuzzy, as he unbelievably watched Izuku walk away from him.

Meanwhile, another promising student, Eijiro Kirishima, was passing by. He was simply on his way to the library to catch up on his lessons when he heard Izuku breaking up with Katsuki. He then went back the way he came, and proceeded to his dorm room instead. He knew Katsuki’s frequent violent behavior, but even Katsuki didn’t deserve the hurt he just felt.

Hours later, his stomach grumbling, Eijiro decided he’d make his way to the convenience store. When he went out, he saw Katsuki, gloomily walking towards his room, which was the one next to his.

“Bakugo...” he whispered, but the boy heard him. “Eh? What do you want, Spiky Head?!” Ironically, the two share almost the same hairstyle. “You don’t look angry as usual.” Kirishima chuckled. Somehow, Katsuki’s tough front came back. “The fuck do you mean I’m always angry? Do you want to die?!”  
“I don’t think I do right now. I’m on my way to the convenience store anyway. See you around then.” Eijiro responded, and continued walking; but Katsuki followed him.

Kirishima and Bakugou shared a fair amount of similarities, aside from their hairstyle, they also have a lot of classes together so it’s natural they’re familiar with each other. Coincidentally, at the convenience store, although the former got beef bowl, Bakugou also got beef bowl, but spicy. “This is boring.” he said, but Kirishima stated that he didn’t invite him to come along. “Speaking of invitations,” he said as he was finishing his beef, “the Halloween party is coming up. What are your plans?” Finishing his food earlier, Katsuki frowned. “I... I’m not going.”

Katsuki explained that he and Izuku had a fight, not admitting the truth. “Damn that Deku.” Of course Eijiro knew the truth, but he wouldn’t tell him that. Katsuki didn’t know, but Eijiro looked up to him, since he’s one of the top students and all. “Say, Bakugo, why not come with us instead?”


	2. Tricks and Treats

Kirishima expected Bakugou to be surprised, but the boy didn’t show the slightest hint of it. “As if I’d go with you.” Katsuki angrily said, but Eijiro didn’t want to let go of such an opportunity to be with someone he looks up to so easily. “Calm down, buddy. We’re going as a group of friends.” Great, more annoying people to deal with, Katsuki thought. “Friends? Who are you anyway, punk?” A million disappointed, and dead-fish-eye emojis popped into Eijiro’s mind, but he smiled anyway. “Kirishima. Eijiro Kirishima. At least remember the name. A Super Mario inspired costume seems like a good idea. Although I have red hair, Luigi fits me better, so you’ll be Mario, right?”  
Katsuki got up, threw his trash at a nearby bin, and started walking away. “Don’t tell me what to do!” He shouted without even looking at the one he came with.

Before anyone realized, the night of the Halloween party arrived. Kirishima used a black hair spray to at least cover up a little of the red; he didn’t want to look like a two-colored stoplight. Although it would’ve been a good costume too, he chuckled to himself. He did hope Bakugou would come too, but they haven’t been talking much since the day at the store, so he decided not to wait for him and started walking out the dorm.  
“Oi!” He heard around the time he reached the elevator. An explosively loud voice rang inside his ears as he turned to look where it came from. From afar, Katsuki looked as angry as usual, but Eijiro saw something more: he wore a red buttoned-up long sleeves, underneath some blue overalls, so people would quickly figure out he’s trying to be Mario, but the redhead thought the angry boy looked like a prince instead. “Tryna make me look like an idiot and leaving me alone, Sharky?” Katsuki roared when he caught up. The other boy smiled at him, his shark-like teeth being emphasized, “I thought you didn’t want to be Mario? But we’re a pair now! Let’s-a-go!!” He said, trying to keep true to Luigi’s character. Right after, the elevator that’s they’ve been waiting for had its doors open. “Go choke.” was all Bakugou said, and entered.

Izuku didn’t come to the party, which was quite favorable for Katsuki; it would hurt if he saw him anytime soon, it was already bothersome that he had to go to his classes earlier just to avoid bumping into him. Funnily enough, right before their breakup, the school hosted some joint classes with the students from the general education program (which was a part of this year’s projects for the students) so him and Izuku were separated to two classrooms. The rest of Eijiro’s group were already waiting outside UA, which they had set as their meeting place. Three more of Katsuki’s classmates were there, wearing a Princess Peach, Waluigi, and Wario costumes. Eijiro introduced them as Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero, and Denki Kaminari respectively. Mina wondered out loud why Katsuki wasn’t with Izuku, “I do what I fucking want.” Katsuki said, as furious as ever, but Eijiro just said they were making a collaboration, thankfully, no one seemed to doubt it. And so that became Eijiro’s excuse every time anyone in the party was brave enough why Katsuki wasn’t with his usual partner.

The house was getting rather crowded so the group decided to head to the outdoor venue first. “What’s the problem, Em?” A blue-haired cute girl in a fairy costume asked, and Hanta Sero heard Em say that their drummer got ill and couldn’t attend, so now they’re a band member short. “Yo! Bakugo!” Sero suddenly called, attracting Em and the fairy’s attention. “By judgement, you look like someone who could play the drums.” He announced. Now, Em, the fairy, the band and Bakugou’s group’s full attention are on him. “Like I care about something so trivial.” But Katsuki did care enough to state his view and momentarily paused from drinking some juice. “Oh well, I guess drumming’s hard enough to be added to your list of skills anyway.” Hanta Sero shrugged. As if belittled, Katsuki’s irises looked as if they were flames, almost similar to the shade of red he was wearing. Nearby, the already finished set-up of the drums stood, and Katsuki stomped towards it, furiously grabbing the drumsticks and playing so professionally perfect that someone indoors shouted “It’s starting!” Hanta Sero and Denki Kaminari both had their mouths left open, but Mina was just excitedly squealing “Em-senpai! I think you’ve found yourself a drummer!!” Eijiro looked over at Katsuki, who was grinning proudly to himself. Eijiro felt happy.

After the party, Katsuki decided to sit with Eijiro at lunch, or rather, he let the once again redhead sit with him. “Here.” Eijiro handed some chips to Katsuki. “You were busy playing the drums that you weren’t able to eat them, and you seemed pretty frustrated too. Katsuki denied, but had the group not been there that night, he would’ve gone on a mini-rampage since he secretly likes those chips, but rarely buys any. “I never said I like them.” But that night, when Eijiro closed his door and was about to go to Denki’s room to hang, a loud sound of a bag of chips being opened was audible.


	3. The Truth No Longer Untold

The days went by faster than Katsuki realized. Most were spent with Eijiro, who frequently required tutoring, and some days, Mina and the others followed him around too. Soon, the general education class parted with them, so his entire class was back together again. Hanta Sero and Denki Kaminari introduced their group as the Bakusquad. While Katsuki found it quite annoying, he allowed them, since their reasoning for the name was that it was him who is superior among them. Izuku hasn’t been reporting to class though.

“Agh, it’s cold.” Eijiro said, his hands shivering, while embracing himself to add some body heat. The weather’s been getting colder along with the days and more layers of clothing are being added to everyone’s usual attire. “Here. Now go back to studying.” Katsuki took out a spare scarf from his backpack and threw it to Eijiro. For the day, they were staying out of campus and reviewing in a coffee shop instead. “By the way, Midoriya hasn’t been attending school for a few weeks now. Rumors say he’s injured himself again, or is on a leave to do some extreme training.” Eijiro said, even though the subject of conversation broke up with Katsuki, Eijiro cared for Izuku, who was always kind and looking out for everybody.

Minutes passed by with complete silence between the two. “Deku and I... broke up.” Katsuki finally confessed. Of course. Katsuki didn’t know that Eijiro knew all along. “Sorry to hear that.” Eijiro, although aware, was sincere as he said this. He expected the boy to grunt, but the strangest thing happened instead: Katsuki looked at him, their eyes maintaining contact, and smiled. “It’s okay. I think I’m happy again.” It was as if he was looking at someone different, maybe a doppelgänger? But no, minutes earlier, this boy was beating his head with a newspaper.

“By the way, Bakugou, we told everyone at the party we were collaborating on something. What do we do about it now?” And so, partly against both’ will, they ended up having a series of collaborative photoshoots for Eijiro’s portfolio. They went to various places for their photos, a gym for workout photos, areas where the effects of autumn were really visible which let Eijiro play with the fallen leaves, and Katsuki’s favorite: their mountain climbing photoshoot. On the first week of December, all those were posted in Eijiro’s blog which Katsuki never knew he had. At the bottom part, the very last photo posted on the photoshoot blog, was Katsuki, resting his eyes and smiling at the end of the mountain climb.

Eijiro’s lock screen was a selfie at the summit of the mountain, but behind him, a sleeping Katsuki can be seen. Katsuki would never admit, but he saw Eijiro to be an important friend. At the back of his phone, behind his case, a printed photo of the two at the Halloween party was hidden.


	4. A Christmas Present

“I don’t wanna be with you anymore. Sure, I spent my entire life with you, but I want to be nothing more than just a friend to you.” Those words Izuku said would sometimes flashback to Eijiro. Katsuki couldn’t sleep sometimes because he kept playing in his head how Izuku pointed him to be too dominating, too aggressive, violent, to the point of almost abuse. But it wasn’t abuse, really. To Eijiro, it seemed like a bit of just some miscommunication and poor compatibility. Izuku deserves someone who’s as gentle as him, yet would stand and fight if the situation demanded. Katsuki, on the other hand, needs someone who has a strong personality, but with a soft enough heart to understand him. Eijiro had to slap himself because he found himself wondering whether he’d be compatible with Katsuki.

Eijiro has shown the Bakusquad at class his portfolio. The post was up, but they wanted to see printer copies too. “Bakugo.” A boy who has two colors in his hair called out. Katsuki has just finished packing his things and was about to get up from his seat and leave. “Eh? What do you want, Half and Half?” Half and Half, or rather, Shouto Todoroki, the one who had skills worthy enough to compete with Katsuki, never really engaged in any conversation with Katsuki before, so this brought out attention to majority of the classes. Izuku came back to school but went to the restroom so he didn’t witness the confrontation. “Midoriya Izuku has been seen hanging out and being cozy with a senior recently. Could you two, perhaps, have broken up?” Todoroki asked. Shit, Eijiro thought, and quickly came to Katsuki’s rescue. “It’s not like that, Todoroki-kun, Midoriya can hang out with other people too, just like–“ Katsuki grabbed Eijiro’s wrist before the latter could finish his sentence. Eijiro was surprised when Katsuki gave him a fierce, but reassuring look. It’s like he’s saying it’s alright. “Yeah, we broke up. Do you have a problem with it?” The secret was finally out. Just then, Izuku came back to the room, and was bewildered by the shocked expressions from everyone’s faces. He never said anything about the breakup as a sign of respect for Katsuki, he knew it would hurt his ego if Katsuki wasn’t the one to talk. Shouto Todoroki didn’t mean any harm, but he tends to speak about how exactly he sees things. “So Kirishima here is your rebound?” He looked over at Eijiro, and looked back at Katsuki, his eyes never changing their expression. In a heartbeat, Katsuki grabbed Shouto by the shirt, near the collar, his eyes burning with hatred. Izuku just stood by the door. “I don’t give a shit about why you’re so curious, but if you ever reduce him as just a rebound again, I’m going to break that pretty boy face of yours that everybody loves.” The class president already got up and started lecturing Katsuki, but his eyes stayed looking murderous at Shouto.

“I see.” Shouto finally said. The tension in the room was so heavy, not a single voice from anyone else was heard. Everyone was holding their breaths. “Hey, Bakugou. Let’s go already.” Eijiro said, tugging Katsuki by his bag. “Sorry, Todoroki-kun.” He said as he dragged Katsuki. “Ka...cchan....” Izuku muttered, barely audible as he watched the two leave, and the others came to approach him.

“Why’d you have to apologize to that bastard?!” Katsuki said, walking ahead of Eijiro. “You were about to cause a fight. His father’s a feared person, you know? You wouldn’t want to square up with him.” Like a cool person in the movies, Katsuki stopped on his tracks and Eijiro followed. “I don’t care about his dramas and daddy entitlement. He looked down at you and I’ll beat him up if he ever does that again.” Eijiro was so thankful that Katsuki wasn’t looking because his face was burning red. The words resonated and his heart was beating fast, it might explode. “Bakugo..” he faintly smiled.

On the night after the last day of class for the year, Em held their Christmas party. There’s less guests since some students went home to their hometowns to spend time with their families. Katsuki came with the entire Bakusquad, all dressed in red and white ensembles. “Bakugou-kun! Thank you so much for your help last time. The party wouldn’t have been as great without your help!” Em approached, and behind them, someone from the general education program stood, a Christmas hat lazily placed on top of his head. “By the way, this is Shinsou, he’s my cousin. Maybe you’ve already seen each other around campus.” Denki Kaminari looked at him with awe in his eyes, and Shinsou also looked with curiosity in his. “I can’t believe everyone’s falling in love but us.” Mina whispered to Hanta Sero, who also sighed at the thought.

“What if Todoroki-kun comes to the party?” Eijiro said, it was just him and Katsuki now. Mina and Sero were participating in outdoor games, Denki was getting friendly with Shinsou. “I don’t care.” Katsuki replied quickly.” Katsuki meant every word he’s ever said, to Shouto, to Eijiro, to himself. He doesn’t care whether or not Shouto comes, he can even come with Izuku, for all he cares. He never told Eijiro how thankful he is for asking him to come along during the Halloween party, not that he needed to. Eijiro knew already. Among the things that were better left unsaid, this was one of those. Eijiro watched as Katsuki looked out at the snow, a smile almost visible in his face.

“Kirishima-kun!” Mina Ashido gesture over. Eijiro blushed and took a deep breath. “Bakugou Katsuki,” he finally called, and a curious, almost innocent face looked at him. He leaned in closer and closer, until there was almost no longer any space between their faces, and placed a soft kiss on his nose. Wide eyes, Katsuki looked at him, astounded, his angry face was gone. Eijiro opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of gentle, fresh ones. “We’re underneath a mistletoe.” Eijiro whispered. After a moment, Katsuki looked away and pouted. Eijiro chuckled, and somewhere in the distance, unbeknown to Katsuki, Izuku was there, happy for the two.

The walk back to the dorms was quiet, but calming; Mina and Sero stopped by McDonalds, and Denki stayed with Shinsou at the party. Unlike before, Eijiro was walking alongside Katsuki, who was thinking in his head that perhaps tonight has been the happiest night he had for a while. “Kirishima, make sure to wash your face and brush your teeth before sleeping, alright?” He told Eijiro, who was just as happy, yet confused at the sudden soft side of the boy. “Uhh.. okay.”  
Their dorm rooms finally unlocked, Katsuki rushed over to Eijiro, and kissed him, assuring him that he reciprocated the feeling. “See you in the morning.” He whispered, and watched Eijiro disappear into his room before heading into his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh this was so hard to make lol;;; i was so busy with college and couldn't come up with a concept for the story + i couldn't start until school break started, so the other possible concepts that did pass through my mind, i forgot as the days passed by as well lol
> 
> i also don't have a clear concept of what love truly is since all my relationships were failures, but i think i somehow wished for a love like this when i was in high school too


End file.
